


Trapped.

by OddClematis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Earthquakes, M/M, Natural Disasters, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddClematis/pseuds/OddClematis
Summary: After a terrible earthquake, Zoro and Sanji get to meet each other while being trapped inside a building.How will this situation make these two strangers react?





	Trapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm back with a small oneshot since I thought it would help me relax.   
> So here it is! :)

Zoro kept looking through his window, just trying to find a familiar face, a certain face with pale skin, big blue eyes and blond hair.

It had been three weeks since he woke up at a hospital, his head hurt and his whole body was bruised. He woke up to a bunch of doctors telling him that he was hurt because of an earthquake, that he lost lots of blood and energy with some bruises because he couldn’t get out of the building he was trapped in.

“Well, at least everything’s fine, right?” Robin asked as she left a vase with flowers next to Zoro’s bed.

“I still don’t remember too much from that but… I want to know where he is”

“Wasn’t it part of your imagination? Like a dream or something…?” She asked with her eyes wide.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, they found you unconscious and with that big bruise on your eye and also, full of other bruises on your head and your arms … Maybe it was all a dream”

“I-I…  I know he looked too unreal for a guy living in Japan, but I know he wasn’t just a dream”

“Well, I don’t really have much information about the incident… Maybe Nami or Ace can help us”

“Don’t bother Ace, maybe he’s taking care of Sabo and Luffy” Zoro said and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll search for him once I get out of this place”

“Well, at least we’re fine now”

“Yeah…” He said as he looked again to the window, his face hurting as he closed his eyes and tried to remember everything that happened before.

* * *

 

Zoro walked calmly towards the stairs of the building. It was already late at night and there wasn’t a single soul around, just him and a blond guy who was walking beside him. It looked like that blond was a new employee, since his suit looked too perfect and he didn’t look as tired as Zoro.

The blond offered a gentle smile to the other man as they walked towards the lobby, but suddenly his eyes opened wide when the earthquake got worse.

“S-Shit…!” The blond said as he was about to fall through the stairs.

“O-Oi!” Zoro grabbed his arm and stopped him from falling. “Are you okay?”

“It’s my first time in an earthquake, I-I’m a little nervous”

“Ah, I see…”

Zoro stopped looking at the blond when the lights turned off and a piece of the ceiling fell right in front of the exit and the entrance.

“F-Fuck!”

“Oi, stay calm… maybe they’ll come and rescue---”

Suddenly, a big piece of ceiling started to crumble on top of them, everything turning even darker.

\-------

“Oi, are you okay?! Hey, answer me!” The blond said as he tried to make the green haired man wake up.

“I-I’m fine, my f-face hurts a little, but I’m fine”

“W-We’re trapped, dude”

“Damn it…”

The green haired man sat next to the blond as he tried to look around him, just a small light entering from a hole, that was all.

“Are you okay?” Zoro suddenly asked and the blond jumped in surprise.

“Y-Yeah, everything’s fine”

“Good… I’m Zoro by the way, since I see we’ll be trapped for a while, we better know each other’s names”

“My name’s Sanji”

“Sanji? Like… Three o’ clock?”

“Ah, hah hah, how funny”

“I know, I should be a comedian” Zoro said as he rolled his eyes.

“I really hope they come and rescue us…” The blond man said as he stared at the mess around them.

“Well, they’ll take too long to notice we’re here… Let’s just concentrate on surviving without food or water.

“Well, It’s not the first time I’m in this situation…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, maybe it’s because I feel like I’m going to die, so that’s why I’m letting out something personal to a stranger but…” The blond sighed. “When I was a kid, I was so poor that I didn’t have something to eat, my old man got in a big debt because of some people after my mom passed away”

“Huh?”

“As I said, we didn’t have something to eat… we barely had a small piece of bread for food… And when we had money, we didn’t have a place to live anymore, so we were hungry and looking for a permanent place to stay, spending money on food was too much since my old man got in an accident trying to save my life and his leg was too damaged… he… he lost it…”

“Damn…”

“We later found someone who helped us and we got a restaurant and a place to stay… But I came to this country to get a job and pay my debt to him… that’s… that’s all”

“So, you feel like you’re indebted to him…”

“I am, he lost his leg because of me…”

Zoro chuckled and the blond stared at his dark silhouette.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s not funny… it’s… kind of sweet, you know?”

“Huh?”

“Forget it…”

“You know, a while ago, you didn’t look like you were someone working for this place, but I think that suit fits you well…”

“Ah, I’m just trying to get enough money to survive as a kendo contestant next year, after that I’ll get enough money”

“Ah, so you practice Kendo?”

“I’m really good at it, you know?”

“Oh, for real?”

“I’m telling you, I’ll become the greatest swordsman you’ll ever meet”

“Ah, can’t wait for it”

The green haired man closed his eyes slowly as he heard the blond cough in pain.

“Everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah, don’t worry” The blond laughed softly. “I just feel a little trapped inside here”

“Yeah, me too… Let’s just sleep a little, okay? Maybe there’ll be more lights coming from the outside tomorrow”

“Ah, yeah… G-Good night”

“Good night”

Zoro layed on the floor and feel asleep really fast, his head still hurting and his hands trembling but suddenly calmed when he heard the blond humming a soft and beautiful song.

* * *

The green haired man opened his eyes slowly as he noticed the only small ray of light coming from a hole.

“Oi, blondie” Zoro said as he sat on the floor. “Are you alright?”

“Huh? Ah, yeah… I just can’t sleep”

“Pfft, everything’s so dark…”

“Ah, y-yeah…”

“Damn it, I never thought I’ll ever be this trapped…”

“Really?”

“Well, that’s not something you usually think, right?”

“Ah, I guess you’re right”

“Ah, when I get out of here, I’ll go visit my sister’s grave…”

“Huh?”

“Well, just as you feel indebted to your old man… I feel indebted to my sister” Zoro said as he closed his eyes slowly. “She helped me through the worst stages of my life and even taught me the basics on swordsmanship along with my father…”

“W—What happened to her?”

“One day, she had an accident and lost her life… The night before that, she made me promise that I was going to become the best swordsman around the world”

“Shit…”

“I still have a promise to fulfill, you know?”

“You’ll do it, don’t worry”

“I’m also worried about my other sister, Robin”

“Hmm?”

“She must be fine, since she’s an intelligent woman… But I’m still worrying, you know?”

Zoro closed his eyes in surprise when he felt a light on his face.

“Damn it, what the hell is that?”

“My cellphone… I thought that I could call for an ambulance or something, but I’ve got no reception… At least we could get some light”

The blond quickly put the lamp on his direction and smiled widely with his big, blue eyes opened wide, making them look shinier thanks to the light.

Zoro stared at him in shock and smiled as the other man laughed softly.

“Your eyes are too blue to be real”

“Well, they are real”

“Are you sure?”

“Unless I let you poke my eyes with your dirty hands, you’ll have to admit they are blue”

“Oh, well… I’ll believe in your word”

“Always do, dumbass”

Zoro laughed and the blond rolled his eyes.

“Well, since we’ve got no reception in here, maybe we’ll have to wait with this light on.”

“Ah, it’s fine, I guess”

“Really?”

“No, it’s not… I’m feeling totally trapped in here”

“Oh, come on, shut up”

“Is it me or it’s getting cold in here?” The blond said as he started to tremble.

“It’s just you…”

“Ah, damn it”

He opened his eyes wide and fell on the floor.

“O-Oi! Are you okay?!” Zoro got the blond on his arms and made a face as he felt the wound on his head started to hurt.

“Ah, s-sorry… I wasn’t trying to tell you but… I also had a bruise on my head... and it hurts like a bitch”

“Shit! W-What do I do now?!” Zoro said as he put his hand on Sanji’s forehead.

“Ah, you’re so warm…” The blond said weakly as he took Zoro’s hand with his own. “Sorry if I didn’t say a thing before… I tried not to fall asleep by humming songs or looking through my cellphone… But I don’t feel like talking anymore…”

“Then I’ll speak” Zoro hurried to say as he let the other man hold his hand gently. “I-I’ll speak, so listen to me and try not to fall asleep, okay?”

And that’s how they spent their time, Zoro telling stories about his life to the blond. About his fights with his sister and how he even got in fights when he was in second grade, just because he was a rude kid and how he decided to get the three earrings on his left ear when he was younger. How he learned about kendo and how Kuina always defeated him in every single fight; just to only get small comments from the blond like: ‘Wow, that’s so cool’ or ‘I would never do that’.

Small things that made the green haired man feel sure that the blond was still holding to life, that his cold hand was not a sign of the blond dying.

“Why didn’t we meet before?” The blond suddenly asked.

“Well, maybe that’s because we had to meet at a time like this”

“This is the worst time to meet someone you’re starting to like”

“Hey, is that a confession?” Zoro said with a smirk on his face.

“Ah, can’t talk anymore”

The green haired man laughed softly and started to caress Sanji’s hair.

“Don’t worry, say whatever you want once we get out of here, okay?”

“Just don’t forget about it”

“I won’t”

The blond chuckled and held on Zoro’s hand a little more as he felt his eyes close slowly.

“Don’t fall asleep, dumbass… I still have a confession to hear”

“You still don’t know if it’s a confession”

“Then, what is it, huh?”

“S-Shut up!”

“Ah, damn it… to think you just fell for a stranger”

“We work at the same office, isn’t that something in common that takes us from being strangers to co-workers?”

“Pfft, dumbass”

“Don’t call me a dumbass when I fall for someone who is trying to keep me alive… That’s sweet, idiot”

“I’m doing it because it would be weird to talk to a corpse”

“Agh, fuck you”

“No, but for real… I’ve never been in love, not even once… That’s why it feels so weird to suddenly get a confession like that… and even from a stranger… I’ve already had lots of adventures with people, I’ve experimented throughout my life but… I haven’t found a person that wants to stick with me for more than a night… I might seem boring to people or maybe they just see me as someone to lose time with”

“Well, from all I’ve heard from you, you’re way more than that”

“You’re the only one who thinks that way”

“Well, maybe that’s why I fell for you” The blond chuckled and started to cough in pain. “Damn it…”

“If we get out of here, I’ll answer to that confession correctly”

“Promise me, dumbass, or you’ll get bald”

“I promise”

“Let’s go on a date once we finish this”

“Huh?”

“Let’s go out and enjoy some food or a coffee, maybe we can even train together”

“Train together?”

“I’m a martial artist… I’ve practiced Savate and Karate”

“Wow…”

“Maybe I- ugh… I can cook for you”

“What’s with that ‘ugh’ sound?”

“My head still hurts, but I can cook something delicious for you”

“What are you talking about? Do you know how to cook?”

“Dude, I’m a chef! I came to Japan to learn more about your food, but I wasn’t able to get a job at a restaurant because they didn’t want a foreigner around”

“I see…” Zoro nodded. “Then I can buy the ingredients and you’ll be the one cooking, okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds fair”

“Then we need to get out of here, I want that date”

“Calm down… Anyway, since when did you start to work in here?”

“Hmm? I think… around last month?”

“Hah?! How come I never saw you?!” Zoro opened his eyes wide as the blond laughed.

“I-I did see you around…”

“Ah, now I know why I always felt like someone was observing me”

“S-Shut up!”

Zoro laughed and the blond tried to sit next to him, but failed when he felt everything was moving.

“Ah, I’m losing my balance…”

“I told you not to move, idiot”

“I just can’t stay at the same place…”

“Well, you have to, unless you want to lose that date”

* * *

 

Two more days passed and they were still trapped. Zoro was still tensing as he was checking on the blond from time to time, just to be sure that he was still alive.

The pain on his face was nothing compared to how worried he was starting to feel about the blond.

“Oi, Zoro…”

“What?”

“What if we start to---” The blond stopped speaking when he heard an ambulance around and a bunch of people gathering near the building. “Z-Zoro!”

“I-I know!”

Zoro tried to look up through the only hole that brought them light and started to scream and shout of help, hoping anyone would hear them.

“Oi! Help! Get us out of here!” Zoro shouted “There’s someone hurt in here!”

It took a while for them to be rescued; Zoro started to feel dizzy and even lose his energy, he was feeling bad. Everything around him moved and his eyes closed really fast. It was all completely dark now.

 “Oi, look! There are two people in here!” One man said as he started to take the rocks on their way. “Hurry!”

“It’s two men, they are unconscious!” A woman screamed as she tried to move the rocks out of her way. “Bring a doctor, one of them has his face full of blood!”

“S-Sanji, help him first!” Zoro said as he opened his eyes wide. “Save him first!”

“What are you talking about?!” One of the paramedics said as he carried Zoro to a stretcher. “Let’s go, we must treat that wound!”

“But that blond… Sanji… w-wait!” Zoro moved desperately as the doctor tried to stop him.

“Hey, calm down!”

* * *

 

Zoro got up by the sound of Robin walking inside the room.

“Ah, you’re awake now…”

“Where is him?!”

“Hah?! Who?!”

“Sanji!”

“Zoro, I don’t know who you’re talking about”

“The guy that got trapped with me at the building”

“I only knew they saved you”

“No, shit… Where the hell is him?!” The green haired man shouted as loud as his weak body let him.

“Calm down!”

“I need to see him! What if something happened to him?! He was injured, he was hurt!”

“Why are you worrying so much for a stranger?! It’s not like you”

“I-I… We still have something to do, we promised it, okay?!”

“Well, that won’t happen unless you get better, so calm down! Maybe he’s at this hospital…” Robin look through the door and closed her eyes, sighing loudly as Zoro pulled his own hair desperately. “Wait here, I’ll ask for him… What was his name?”

“S-Sanji…”

“O-Okay… let’s just hope they can give me some information”

“Y-Yeah”

 

* * *

 

That’s how things got to that moment, just a week after Zoro woke up at the hospital, without news of the blond or a hint.

“Hey, Zoro… stop looking that worried…” Nami says as she sits on the bed next to Zoro. “Maybe he’s at another hospital. But for now, we can’t find him, okay? I’ll help you search for him”

“I’m just worried that what Robin said is true” Zoro says as he looks again through the window.

“What?”

“That maybe he was just a hallucination or something like that, that my head was so hurt they found me unconscious”

“Ugh… I don’t think so; only if he was an angel, for what you’ve described about his appearance”

“Huh?”

“Well, it’s not that usual to find someone as…” Nami chuckles. “Someone as beautiful and… what did you say? Shiny?”

“S-Shut up!” Zoro says as he feels the heat grown in his face.

“Well, Zoro… Just get better, you also need to worry about the fact that you lost your eye”

“I’m fine with that, I still have another eye”

“Dumbass”

* * *

 

Two months later, without even knowing about the blond, Zoro walks to work after a tiring morning. He could keep his job but he had to wait some weeks for his bosses to find another place to work. It was a new building at the center of the city that finally looked better than the old building he was working at.

Zoro then gets to the center of the city and crosses the street as he looks to the new building. After two months, he couldn’t find the blond, but he’s sure that looking for him at that building will be much easier.

He presses the button of the elevator and gets inside, just to go to his new floor. He isn’t sure where to start looking for the blond since he never told him about the section he was working at, and with all the people walking now at the building it is going to be a difficult task.

He gets to his floor and then to his desk at the end of the floor, right next to the window. He then looks around him, looking for that certain blond but fails on his mission and then sits down.

After a long day full of work, he walks towards the elevator again and presses the button next to it. It quickly opens and Zoro walks inside it as he closes his eyes.

“Wait! Don’t let it close! Wait!”

Zoro opens his eyes as a familiar voice shocks him.

“Oi, Zoro! Don’t let the doors close!”

The green haired man suddenly stares at the blond and quickly stops the door from closing, he lets the blond man run inside the elevator and his hands can’t stop shaking.

“Huh? Why are you so pale?” Sanji says as he looks at Zoro with a big smile. “A-Are you okay?” Sanji asks as he gets closer to him and stares at the scar on his left eye.

“I-I’m fine…”

“What happened to your eye?” The blond asks as he opens his blue eyes in surprise, locking them with Zoro’s as his face turns into a dark shade of pink.

“I never noticed my eye was hurt when we were trapped, that’s all…”

“Ah, I see…”

As the blond stares at him, Zoro can feel the heat growing on his face and his heart pounding harder and harder.

“Ah, I had something to say!” The blond says as he smiles from ear to ear. “So, when is our da--- Zoro?”

The blond stops speaking when he sees the other man cover his face with his hands.

“What’s wrong?! Did I say something wrong?!”

Zoro’s eye filling with tears as he covers his face.

“I thought so many things when I couldn’t find you, I almost thought you were dead or that you were just a hallucination because of the state I was in… I never thought I---”

He is suddenly interrupted by the blond hugging him close.

“Well, I’m alive, so believe it” Sanji says as his eyes redden a little. “We can finally have that date, right?”

“You really want to have that date, right?” Zoro says as the blond crosses his arms.

“Oh, I totally do!”

As the green haired man looks at the blond, he smiles softly and feels like everything is now better.

“Oi, blondie”

“Hmm?”

“I like you”

“Ah! I was supposed to say that!” Sanji says as his face turns red and Zoro laughs loudly.

“Well, I wanted to say it, deal with it”

 "Ah... I think I no longer mind getting trapped inside this elevator for a while now..." 

"Shut up!" Zoro says as he makes a face and the blond laughs.

"Sorry, I'm so happy right now" 

"You're not the only one" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Leave some pretty kudos or a comment if you liked it! :)


End file.
